This specification relates generally to maintaining routing information in a network, such as self-organizing network.
Wireless sensor network/wireless device based data collection systems having remote server-based monitoring and report generation are used in applications such as home safety monitoring, electrical and water utility meter monitoring, and human and asset tracking. For example, it is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm conditions at their premises and for signaling conditions to a monitoring station or to authorized users of the security system.